


Random space facts

by stormholt14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormholt14/pseuds/stormholt14
Summary: Since I have wanted to work at NASA for a long time I have a compiled list of some pretty cool space facts I wanna share with people.Some of these are seriously mind blowing.Hope you enjoy!





	Random space facts

1\. space is competently silent

2\. Nobody knows how many stars there are in space.

3.Halley's comet wont orbit past earth again until 2061

4\. There is a planet made out of Diamonds.

5.On Venus a day is longer than a year.

6.The astronauts on Apollo 11 were placed in quarantine after returning from the moon.

7.One million Earths can fit inside the Sun.

8.You can cry in space but your tears don’t fall.

9.The sunset on Mars appears blue.

10.Neutron stars can spin at a rate of 600 rotations per second.

11.If two pieces of the same type of metal touch in space, they will bond and be permanently stuck together.

12.The largest asteroid ever recorded is a mammoth piece of space rock named Ceres

13\. Space suits cost $12 million


End file.
